Reborn: Prologue
by Laughing Writer
Summary: Brook awakens in the future. Things have chanced since the age of the pirates, as he discovers when he seeks out to the one to whom he swore his loyally.
1. Chapter 1

Many bones drift through endless darkness.

Then a tiny light pierces the blackness.

The skull with an huge afro seemingly turns towards it, with empty eye sockets it stares.

The blackness shifts as the soul becomes more self aware, colours of purples and reds began to swirl around.

As the light got brighter, the bones silently float together, only to creak when the joints touch.

The now skeleton slightly moves, causing the joints to creak more.

The skeleton slowly lifts bony arms up, facing the light and starts gently floating towards it.

'_Yohohoho_' A strange laugh echoed as it broke through the surface of nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark cold museum, a man wearing a blue navy uniform walks down the corridors, his torch's beam lighting up his familiar path, his black boots click against the marble tiles.

The guard pauses through the doorway, shining his torch light in the room. Brown eyes narrow, he lazily took in his surroundings.

This room was mummies from an unknown tomb.

Seeing nothing out of place he turns and heads down his normal route, never noticing the mummy twitching in the far right corner.

When the guard's footsteps faded into the distance, it began to move rapidity.

The mummy struggled with it's wrappings, like someone struggling with a straitjacket.

With the grey and yellowing bandages loosen, it stepped out of the tomb it was leaning against.

One word escapes the dent grove where the mouth should be.

"..._Luffy-san_..."


	3. Chapter 3

The bandages were unwrapping as it walked, revealing only bone underneath.

In confusion it glances around the large room, moonlight spill through the tall windows, showing the contents of the room. Many mummies were around, some standing upright and some laying down in tomb.

Bringing a still wrapped hand up, it began pulling at it's rib cage. Reaching the hand inside it takes out a old straw hat kept safe from ages by his powers.

"_Luffy-san_." It hisses out, the jaw could be seen moving between the loose wrap. The single eye socket could be seen, it began to glow an eerily red as something flashes through it's mind.

The death of it's captain.

The skull went back, facing the ceiling, jaw opening it let out a heart shattering scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Four teens halted in their tracks.

They slowly look over their shoulders, staring into the darkness behind them.

The blood curdling scream bounces off the wall, still continuing down the large corridor, fading into the distance.

"Told you this was a bad idea." A long brown hair girl says, gripping into a boy taller than her, shaking violently.

"Shut it." A blonde girl hisses, she was trying not to show any fear, but she held tightly onto the hand on the black haired boy standing next to her.

"Should we... check it out?" The tall black hair boy asks, pointing his small torch in the direction the scream seemed to come from.

"_**No**_." The three hissed at him.

"Let's just go." The brown hair girl begs, squeezing her eyes close, eyes formed at the corners.

"For once," The blonde spoke softy, "I agree with the idiot."

The four intruders turn right, planning to make their way to the window they sneaked in through.

However, they came face to face with a figure. They slowly travelled their torch light up the length of the figure, stopping the beams on the skull peering through the old bandages.


	5. Chapter 5

The soul within the skeleton stares out of empty sockets, it gazes upon the four teens it found when looking for an exit.

Taking a stepped forward, the teens screamed.

"Aa! Excuse-" The soul utters out, but before it came finish, the teens had spun around and raced down the dark corridor, each one darting through different doorways.

The bandaged skull tilts, the eye socket somehow moves, shaping the brow downwards at the ends. Almost giving the skull a appearance of confusion.

The skeleton began to move, walking carefully down the corridor, heading for the first room he seen one of the four disappear through.

Hearing a sound, it made it's way over to the curled up girl between two display cases. Even in this dense darkness, it could see form clearly.

The cheek bones lifted, giving the look of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The skeleton knees down to the shaking girl, holding out it's hand.

She had her back to him, hands over her head shaking crazily. Her flowing brown hair covered her form, hiding what kind of clothes she wore.

Placing it's hand on her shoulder, she calms.

"Oh Ken!" The girl whispers out, she starts to turn, "You came to save me."

The girl had fully turned, she was staring silently into the face of the skull.

"Excuse me miss." The skull asks still half wrapped, "Could I see your pants?"

Brown eyes rolled upwards, into the back of their sockets. She flopped onto the hard floor with a thump.

"Can I take that as a yes?" The skeleton asks the girl, who never answered. "...A 'no' then..."


	7. Chapter 7

Light rain fell upon the city.

Down a dark cold alleyway, hidden amongst wet brown boxes, a skeleton snuggles into a overly large long black cost it found. A tip of a big black boot could be seen poking out at the bottom, next to this a red running shoe was there.

The skull was half covered still, bits of it's afro was not sticking out.

A bandaged hand lifts up a newspaper, holding in front of it's sockets.

"How terrible." It said as it read the pages. A teenage girl was attacked by a strange man, though it said that no harm was done, police were on the lookout.

'Brook...' The soul suddenly think, remembering it's own name.

"Hmmm.." The skulls hums at this memory, it was strange it remembered another person's name before it's own, 'I am a man.' he told himself, he puts the newspaper down besides him, then he stared ahead of himself.

Many thoughts entered into his mind, memories and questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Brook sat on cold stone, under a bridge, it was still raining and this had caused the river to swell. It was now washing against his footwear he found for himself.

The skeleton had in his hands, a old straw hat.

Inside this straw hat were brown strains of old blood.

Brook knew an important fact about blood. Blood and soul were almost one and the same. Having this, he could locate the former owner.

"If he has been reborn." Brook says to himself, he lowers the hat, looking passed it at the raising water. Standing he moves away from the dirty waters, opening the coat, he placing the hat deep inside his rib cage.

The former pirate glances up at grey skies.

"Luffy-san." Brook mumbles the old name of his former captain, "I'm coming to find you."

One thing Brook remembers before he placed himself into a deep sleep, was a vow to his captain. To be by his side for eternity, no matter what shape or form.


	9. Chapter 9

Brook hiked up the side of the steep hill, thanks to the rain the path had become muddy. With each step more mud caked itself onto the bottom and sides of his shoe and boot. Making it more heavy as time passed, what was worst, because of his lack of flesh, his shoe kept slipping off.

Glances ahead he follows the rainbow of colours. This would lead him to his captain's new soul.

Gritting his teeth, he pushes forward. The hope of seeing his dead loved one drove him to continue.

Brook pauses once he reached the top, he stares into down the side of the cliff.

The ray of colours went off over the blue sea and into the distance.

Brook turns around and slowly descents. Now he needed a boat.


	10. Chapter 10

The walls were a strange shade of grey.

Not that Brook minded. He was far to pleased in finding someone that helped him out.

Turning he stares at the man, who was working on something else. Many real human like masks were on stands surrounding the place.

"These eyes should do." The young man said coming over holding up the grey eyes over the empty sockets.

"Thank you again for this, Bongela-san." Brook says leaning back on the bed he currently laid.

"I should be thanking you." The grey and blue haired youth says smiling, he lifts the fake eyes up and studies them, "You giving me an interesting challenge."

The fake skin felt strange on Brook's bones, but this would have to do if he wanted to get on a ship without any worries.


	11. Chapter 11

The tall man walks down the street, through the crowd, and no one blinked his way.

He wore a black suit with a blue blouse, loose tie hung round the blouse's collar. Blue socks could be seen between trousers and black leather shoes.

Pausing beside a shop window, the man gazes at himself.

Lifting up a pair of sunglasses, showing off strange lifeless eyes, Brook grins.

The fake skin was amazing, humans had come a long way since he was awake.

Stepping up and lowering the sunglasses, he turns to stare at the harbour, through the buildings he could see sail ship.

Reaching into his pocket he hunts in it for a moment, then brings out a couple of papers folded together.

Unfolding it he re reads it's contains.

Brook had been fortitude enough to get a job on board a ship that was heading the direction he wanted to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Brook lays back on the sunbath, relaxing as he watches the many colours flow through the air.

Gazing downward he stares at the thick book in hand. A history book, telling about the great age of the pirates five hundred years ago.

The pirate age really shaped the world this was today.

Second Pirate King left a legend that would effort their world history for all eternity..

Straw Hat Luffy dammed that old world.

Brook lowers the book and remembers.


	13. Chapter 13

Straw Hat Luffy found the island that only a person of 'D' could go into and discovered his peoples history. There was a ancient weapon that was left for children of an old civilization, the 'D' stood for descendants. The poneglyphs were placed for these descendants to make their way back to their home Raftel and destroyed the evils that took over their world!

Straw Hat Luffy unknowing released this weapon and it broke down the walls that separated the four seas turning the world into on giant ocean. Some called this world 'All Blue' while others named in 'One Piece'. The world was thrown into chaos as the seas of the Grand Line tried to adjust and all the magnetic poles held into line causing the world to have proper seasons throughout the ocean.

However during that time before the world settled, it went through a terrible period; wild weather went everywhere not just in the New World. Causing crops to fail over and over, making men, women and children fight for food.

The waters began to raises all over the place making the people fled to ships, those who failed to make it off the land dead. Food again quickly began a problem to those sailing about in the unknown. Thankfully a large ship named Noah came, it sailed around the whole world searching for those in need.

The waters came down and land began to show once again, the people started from the beginning rebuilding, making new villages and towns. Docks and ships were being build. The sea kings came out of the Calm Belt and set up nests all over the place, allowing ships to ship across the other side without fear. Soon new trade routes were set up and the people started sailing to new islands.

World Government fell completely. They were nothing but a memory to the people.

Monkey D Luffy died without seeing the full scale his actions caused, he was still crowned Pirate King.


	14. Chapter 14

Brook steps off the ship, it had been two months sailing before he at last reached the island he hoped his captain was on.

Glancing up he stares at the rays of colours went off into the island.

This had happened before, he travelled days only to reach the other end of the island and saw that he still needed to continue across the sea.

Brook readjusted his backpack and then began his hike.

As he went he noticed how build up this place was, much more bigger building than any other island he had been on.

Brook stops and looks up the path, it was a steep hill. Steeper than the first hill he came upon when he awoken. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something moving.

Turning he sees a metal box moving along on some thick wires, leading up the hill.

Grinning with his fake lips, Brook walks over to a shop to ask for directions.


	15. Chapter 15

The city was a maze.

It was nothing but towers of steel and concrete.

There was green spots, but these were far and few between.

Brook lowers his map, glancing around at the dark ally he found himself in.

The lights of colours lead to the end of the ally, where a tall wooden frame blocked off the next street from anyone getting through.

Frowning deeply Brook moves closer, making no sound as he reached where the colours came to an end.

The sound of heavy breathing reached his non-existing ears.

His fake eyebrow rose to his hairline when he saw a woman leaning up against the wooden fence, holding her stomach. Her jet black hair was plastered to her face from the sweat that was pouring from her brow.

Black orbs suddenly was staring at him, he could her visible gritting her teeth through the pain she was in.

'Luffy-san?' Brook thinks staring at the woman, 'Is this...?' then his fake eyes lowered to her stomach, this was the place where the light ended, not with her.

"Aa...I see." Brook mumbles as he knees down, smiling a kind smile and an outstretched hand offering her help she needed.

The woman looked tore, she seemed not to trust him but at the same time clear that she had no choice. The woman reaches out for the gloved hand.


End file.
